A New Recruit
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: Not long after Fred reaches heaven he encounters Moony, Padfoot and Prongs where he makes revelations about the marauders and himself he never thought possible.


**AN: Just for the record I don't think this is what heaven is like or anything but for the purposes of this story it has to be like something so I thought this was pretty good. Please review, thanks! **

The air. The first thing Fred was conscious of was how much air there was around him. It was nothing like what he was used to. He tried to breathe it in and found a wonderful concoction of feeling entering his lungs. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. There was a certain presence surrounding him, that felt like one his mum's Christmas sweaters, without the itch. After that, Fred slowly gained feeling in his limbs and the rest of his body. There wasn't a breeze but his bright red hair moved as if there was one. Once Fred was finally present enough to open his eyes, there wasn't as much to see as one might think.

He was sitting at a long picnic bench-like table but it was made out of something entirely different than wood. The table was in a white room, but it wasn't a bright white. Fred looked up and down the table. It was empty, but when he looked back there was a man sitting across from him. He had messy hair and glasses. The man looked a lot like Harry.

"Who are you?" Fred asked. He was surprised to find his voice sound slightly different, more masculine.

"I'm your friend Harry's dad. My name is James." James smiled at Fred.

Fred blinked and suddenly another man appeared next to James. Fred immediately recognized him.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Fred. "Of course, you're Harry's dad's best mate!"

"Yes." Sirius nodded. He looked up at the ceiling as if it was something much more than a ceiling and looked back at Fred. "And, it seems we've got more coming too."

"He just arrived and you know he wouldn't miss this for the world." James said calmly.

Fred blinked again and there he sat. "Lupin." Fred whispered in awe. "I don't understand. What are you all doing here?"

"We're the marauders but we're also your biggest fans." James admitted. For the first time in his life and death, Fred was speechless. "You can call me Prongs." James laughed, seeing the expression on Fred's face.

"And me, Padfoot." Sirius admitted.

"If we're all revealing our marauder names, then I suppose I'm Moony."

"Wait a second." Fred breathed astonished. "Harry's dad is Prongs. Sirius, mate, you're Padfoot? And, Lupin? You were my teacher! My bloody teacher was Moony the whole time and you never told me?!"

The three men started chuckling. "Well, I don't know what these two idiots were thinking but I certainly would have told you." James joked.

"Oh shut it," Remus started "No one but marauders are supposed to know our true identities. Besides, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape…." He trailed off once he realized how long the list was getting. "They were all simple exceptions." He added.

Suddenly, it dawned on Fred. Where was the fourth marauder? "Whose Wormtail?" Fred asked curiously.

The three joking marauders had the same face on of life and happiness which then all suddenly turned darker and sadder at the mention of Wormtail as if they all really had one face. The only difference between them was that Prong's eyes glinted something else that Padfoot and Moony's didn't.

"He's a man who took a wrong turn in life and he's not here right now. He was troubled and we should have seen it but now it's up to him to fix his wrongdoings." Prongs said.

"Yeah, but _who_ is he?"

Sirius laughed. "He was your family rat."

Fred took a minute for that to sink in. "Scabbers?! Scabbers was Wormtail? You mean he was really a man? Disgusting! I found him in my bed twice!"

All three men found themselves chuckling and Fred couldn't help but join in. "Now that Wormtail is preoccupied and will be for a while we have an opening. And we think you'd be a perfect fit. We're recruiting you up here." Lupin smiled at Fred and Fred realized that was how he'd always looked at him, even as his teacher. That look, it was admiration in a sense.

Fred grinned, beaming. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The three men grinned back and then altogether as if on cue whispered "Mischief managed."


End file.
